


I’m Selfish

by xyi



Series: Sing a Song [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, LMAO, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa doesn’t really confess tho, he tries but, in the entire end he just, kinda kisses hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyi/pseuds/xyi
Summary: Selfish - PnB Rock—Oikawa is tired of girls confessing to his long time crush.





	I’m Selfish

_I'm selfish_  
_I want you all to myself_  
_I swear_  
_You don't need nobody else_  
_I swear_  
_I want you all to myself_  
_Because I'm selfish, yea_

—

That was the 3rd time this week someone has confessed to his soon-to-be-beloved-in-his-dreams, Iwaizumi Hajime.

Not that Oikawa was counting, of course not. It just seems odd to him that all of a sudden when he finally realized his feelings for his best friend, girls just seemed to come out of nowhere with baked goods in a bag, accompanied by a love letter all of a sudden.

It’s not like Oikawa was jealous, just simply confused. I mean, sure Iwaizumi was attractive, he’s not one to deny that, but how come all of a sudden this was happening?

Was God playing some cruel trick on him trying to test his patience? Or was he just really oblivious in the past couple years?

Whatever it was, Oikawa’s patience is running low. He’s tired of girls trying to get his best friend wrapped around their little fingers.

And by running low, he means absolutely none left.

—

Oikawa Tooru was not a man with good baking skills.

So, that’s how he ended up with burnt cookies on his white marble countertop, annoying beeping from the fire alarm, flour on his face and a mountain of dishes.

Oikawa decides that instead of risking his life for his best friend he decided to walk to town and buy some cookies he’s sure Iwaizumi will love.

—

Oikawa never thought he’d be the one writing a love letter, never thought he’d be baking cookies, never thought he’d be the one confessing.

Yet, here he was, nervous as shit, hands trembling, biting his lip, and taking in shaky breaths.

He spots the oh-so-familiar dark, spiked hair.

He starts walking slowly, stalling, trying to buy himself more time to relax. A few meters are the only space left between them. Then, all of a sudden a student with a petite build, shiny, silver hair, beautiful, grey eyes occupied the space.

Oikawa knew what was about to happen, this scene happened much too often to himself and now his best friend.

Oikawa, being a decent human being, decided to give them some space.

Walking over to the gym to get his mind off things, he dumps his cookies and love letter in the trash.

‘I’m hopeless.’

—

“Hey captain!” Matsukawa slings an arm around his shoulders cheerfully.

Oikawa just waved him off, not in the mood to talk with anyone.

Practice went normal as usual, though Oikawa never glanced at Iwaizumi once. He dashed out the door without waiting for Iwaizumi as he usually does. Ignores the messages from his teammates. Skips out on dinner. All Oikawa wanted to do right now was sulk.

‘I’m hopeless.’

—

Oikawa woke up that morning with a determined attitude.

‘This is the day, I’ll tell him.’ 

Oikawa continues brushing his teeth with his eyebrows furrowed in determination.

‘No need for love letter, or cookies, I don’t care if he rejects me, I have to tell him.’

—

He spots Iwaizumi in the courtyard passing a volleyball between his hands.

Oikawa smirks, ‘typical.’

He strides over to Iwaizumi, The latter doesn’t look up, already knowing who it was.

“Hey, are you okay? You were acting weird-“ Iwaizumi’s sentence was cut short with Oikawa’s lips disrupting his.

As they parted Iwaizumi whined.

Oikawa chuckled, giving in to his beloved’s pleas.

**Author's Note:**

> oof song fic for y’all. I wanted to make this longer and Oikawa more possessive/jealous but I’m still new to this whole fanfic writing thing, so forgive me my candy wrappers. ( ✌︎'ω')✌︎


End file.
